guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KnightSilent
Yes, Yes, I admit it was my fault. I should have looked at things more carefully. I only hope you accept my apology and we can work together to make this wiki better. You can even take a crack at Enraged Hammer|my build. Again, terribly sorry.--Nog64 22:46, 10 January 2007 (CST) :* No problem Nog, though it WAS driving me nuts :p I definitely want to make the build work. I'm pretty new to the Wiki, so some things I'm not sure I'm allowed to do, others I don't know HOW to do. KnightSilent 22:51, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, no harm no foul.--Nog64 22:56, 10 January 2007 (CST) BAH yer build (well my 2nd variation) just beat my Impaler|Impaler build for my favorite assassn build..., adjust it some and i'll likely vote for... --Midnight08 01:11, 11 January 2007 (CST) :*If I manage to snag those skills I'll test it soon. Have you checked it since the revision? KnightSilent 02:01, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::work 2 jobs weds so didnt do much playin=P, will tonight. --Midnight08 07:31, 11 January 2007 (CST) Rodgorts build Please remove the variant skill bars. If it's such a big variant, it's a different build. Simply reduce it to one or two lines of text. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:25, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Will do. I figured that it has the same usage, just replacing a few skills with others, that it should be on one page. I'll try to figure out how best to set it up. Thanks for the tip. KnightSilent 18:35, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Simply state "Black Lotus Strike can be replaced with Black Spider Strike" or something. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:36, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Any better?? KnightSilent 19:02, 11 January 2007 (CST) Shadowflame Assassin Anytime, i love my assassn builds=) --Midnight08 (talk| ) 22:39, 11 January 2007 (CST) Spare Assassin builds If you catch me in-game, I'll be happy to shoot you my MSN/AIM (or vent info) and we can talk builds for awhile. If you have some good ideas you're sitting on, I'd love to iron out the wrinkles (if any) and see em posted on the Wiki. -Auron 08:45, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::I've been playing around with ideas a lot lately. Assassin Primary Builds & Elementalist Assassins. I don't use MSN or AIM much anymore, and don't own a vent server. KnightSilent 14:53, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::I do :p All you'd need is a client. I'll take a peek at those builds. -Auron 20:45, 17 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)